Reaper Squad
is an Imperial Black Operations Death squad. Known for their savage effectiveness, their hostile assaults. As well as their unforgiving nature; even among Imperials. They're task while sickening is a necessary distraction. Formation The unit was built with the idea that the Empire was in need of Imperials that would go to any lengths to ensure the mission was completed. Without this significant separation and distinction. It would be noted that their motto is in-line with their job. "Show No Mercy; Grant No Quarter" This is the motto which Reaper Squad's mission was commenced. The Commanding General of Black Operations chose a known Imperial at the time to lead the original unit in which they while committing some actions against Republic. Sith seeing their usefulness tried to get this unit in their pockets. History Darth Tenebris ended up commanding them on Balmorra on their fifth mission. A new recruit was just added Dev'err Malren saw that there was a significant error in the Darth's plan which ended up in a defeat. As the Darth sent 1000 troops into an area he just ordered an orbital bombardment on. All 1000 soldiers were lost when the enemy they were going against was only around 200 men. An easy win; became a humiliating defeat. Upon Dev'err pointing this out. The Sith ordered the squad to hold him down with his helmet off. As they did so. The Reaper had his signature scars carved into his cheeks as a reminder of his place. Days later a Watcher from Imperial Intelligence showed Dev'err Malren evidence that Darth Tenebris was a traitor. That evening in the Darths sleep. The man slit his throat and bleed the Sith out. Before he hunted the rest of the squad. At the time they were not nearly as effective as they would later become. The unit went underground and was put on life support essentially as the unit under the Reaper became a force of nature as they began to cleanse Balmorra killing nearly 80,000 civilians in the attempts of causing Republic forces to deviate from their plans and split up their forces to take down the more deviant threat at hand. During this hundreds of Republic Soldiers and nearly 40 Special Forces squads were killed by the Reaper's. Reaper Squad would later be moved around and be used by various Sith and Moffs to do their more delicate missions. In doing so; several Darths were killed and hundreds of Lords that were proven heretics were killed. But more importantly hundreds of thousands of Republic citizens were killed. It was believed that they killed an average of 80 people a day for 6 months; this would amount to nearly 14880 people died at Reaper Squads amusement. On Nar Shaddaa alone. Where they went through the streets and just started to open fire upon the dissidents and homeless there. Zakuulan Invasion Reaper Squad was not present during the Zakuulan invasion as Dev'err was reassigned to the Celestial squad for a single mission to return to Reaper Squad. The mission was to get an Imperial Special Forces squad onto Coruscant and steal the Republic IFF Logarithm to allow a second Ransacking of Coruscant. While they were generally successful. The ransacking never happened as the Zakuulan attacks began. Upon their return the commanding General ordered the squad's imprisonment and kept them away from the battlefield. Upon their release. They were reborn and were given a new directive. Victory at all cost. Post Zakuulan Invasion Work in Progress. Category:MIlitary Units